My Wounds
by Lieya EL
Summary: (CH.1) Please comeback to me! You are my everything. Without you I can't do Anything...(Squel 5201314) /HUNHAN/TAEYONG x ?/YAOI/Typo(s)/DLDR/RnR?


_**Please comeback to me!**_

 _ **You are my everythin**_ _ **g.**_ _ **Without you I can't do Anything.**_ _ **..**_

* * *

Pria itu menggigil dalam tidurnya. Dikala angin berhembus masuk melalui tirai yang terbuka menerpa kulitnya yang nampak pucat. Dia melenguh sambil menutup kedua telinganya membiarkan kain berbahan sutra yang menutupi tubuhnya diterbangkan oleh angin malam yang terasa hampa. Meskipun suara jendela berdentam-dentam yang mengganggu diujung kamarnya, ia hiraukan. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyipitkan matanya.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak hujan badai melanda kota Seoul dan sudah dua hari pula dia harus berpura-pura untuk memejamkan matanya demi menutupi rasa takutnya akan suara petir yang mengganggu setiap malamnya. Suara menggelegar itu sangat menakutkan, mengingatkannya tentang bayangan masa lalu yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini mengusik kehidupannya.

Ingin sekali dia menjerit untuk meluapkan segala sesuatu yang telah membuat kepalanya terasa seperti ingin meledak. Namun sebesar apapun usahanya untuk melakukan hal itu, ia akan selalu gagal dan berakhir terbungkam. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, menggigiti bibirnya dengan cairan bening yang turut mengalir dipipinya.

 _"Aku membencimu_ _!_ _Kau pembohong! Aku membencimu.._ _._ _"_

* * *

 **...**

 **My Wounds**

 _(squel of_ _5201314_ _)_

 _Part 1_

Oh Se **Hun** \- Lu **Han**

©2016 _**LieyaEL**_ fiction **. EXO** and other not mine, but the story is mine.

 **WARNING!**

Yaoi! Boys Love! _Bad_ EYD! Typo(s)! DLDR! No **PLAGIYAT**!

 **...**

* * *

 **TOKYO - JAPAN**

Tokyo adalah kota metropolitan yang terdiri atas kawasan administratif yang lebih kecil dari kota-kota lainnya di Jepang. Negara yang maju dengan populasi penduduk yang semakin meningkat mampu membuat Negara ini masuk kedalam daftar kategori 10 besar Negara dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak di dunia.

Dan disinilah sosok lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu tinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia mengabdikan dirinya di sebuah rumah sakit umum yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Bukan hanya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah seperti profesi sebelumnya, kali ini dia juga menjadi salah satu dokter pendamping untuk anak-anak yang kurang beruntung di rumah sakit ini. Karena sebagian besar anak-anak yang dirawat disini adalah anak-anak tanpa orang tua dan tidak memiliki keluarga.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecil kala menyaksikan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di taman rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Menyaksikan tawa gembira dari anak-anak itu membuat dadanya berdesir, seketika kehangatan menyeruak kedalam hatinya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang saat salah satu anak kecil yang berusia sekitar lima tahunan itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat ke arahnya. Bocah itu tergeletak di atas rerumputan bawah pohon dan dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati mereka.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendesis pelan saat mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah itu kembali ke atas kursi rodanya. "Yongie, _Hyung_ sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu. Jangan pernah bermain tanpa pengawasan suster" katanya kemudian membersihkan dedaunan yang tak sengaja menempel di ujung rambut bocah bermata bulat itu. "Itu sangat berbahaya untukmu"

Bocah yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Taeyong itu terkikik kecil. Menurutnya melihat wajah cemas dokter yang ia kagumi itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Ia senang untuk diperhatikan, ia senang jika orang yang dia sayangi itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikasihi dan dirawat oleh kedua orang tuanya, namun sayang Tuhan telah berkehendak lain. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal sejak ia masih bayi. Karena sebuah kecelakaan naas yang menimpanya ketika mereka hendak membawanya kerumah sakit. Kala itu ia masih berusia satu tahun dan sedang demam tinggi saat kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Kecelakaan itu juga membuat kaki Taeyong lumpuh total. Pihak rumah sakit yang merasa iba kepadanya pun memutuskan untuk merawatnya hingga dewasa. Sekarang diusianya yang sudah menginjak lima tahun, Taeyong mulai mengerti dan menerima kondisinya yang seperti ini. Dia cukup bersyukur untuk memiliki banyak keluarga di rumah sakit ini, yang sangat menyayanginya. Terlebih sejak kehadiran sosok dokter tampan -yang datang dari tempat kelahirannya itu- dua tahun yang lalu, Taeyong semakin bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Setidaknya dia bukan lagi satu-satunya orang Korea yang berada disini. Dia pun termotivasi untuk menjadi sosok dokter yang hebat seperti sosok itu, _Oh Sehun_.

"Em, Sehun _Hyung_ " Sehun menatap Taeyong yang menarik-narik kemejanya dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Bocah manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menatap Sehun. Merasa sedikit ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Em..bolehkah-" matanya bergerak gelisah menatap sekitar untuk memastikan jika teman-temannya sudah pergi dari tempat itu sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar perkataannya.

Sehun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Dia menangkup pipi tembam anak itu dengan kedua tangan agar menatap langsung kearahnya. "Katakan dengan jelas Taeyongie"

Taeyong pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam Sehun yang penuh kehangatan itu. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya "Bolehkah..em..bolehkah a-aku memanggilmu _Appa_?"

 _ **Deg**_

 _"Sehun_ _-ah_ _jika kita mengadopsi anak suatu hari_ _nanti_ _aku ingin mereka memanggilku Appa"_

 _Sehun terkekeh ringan sambil mengacak surai madu istrinya_ _yang meringkuk disampingnya._

 _"Jangan bercanda Xiaolu, aku sudah menandatangani kontrak_ _permanen_ _menjadi seorang Appa disini. Dan kau, seharusnya mereka memanggilmu Eomma. Karena kau yang akan menjadi ibunya" Pria bermata rusa_ _itu_ _cemberut, menampik tangan Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya jengkel._

 _"Aku lelaki Sehun! Aku tidak mau dipanggil Eomma!_ _"_ _Pekiknya tak terima. Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Suami cantiknya itu sangatlah lucu, dengan bibir merah yang mengerucut dan mata rusa yang berkilau_ _itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir tak karuan_ _. Dengan sigap Sehun menariknya ke pelukan._

 _"Ya sayang. Maafkan aku, aku tau jika kau adalah lelaki_ _yang saangat tampan dan manis sekali_ _. Jadi_ _,_ _jika kau tidak mau dipanggil Eomma lalu mereka nanti harus memanggilmu apa?" Pipi Luhan mendadak bersemu dipelukan Sehun. Dia menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada bidang Sehun untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di tubuh Suaminya_ _itu_ _._

 _"Bagaimana jika Papa?" Sehun membuat wajah berpikirnya_ _sebelum mengecup surai istrinya_ _"Em, sepertinya_ _itu terdengar lebih baik?_ _"_

"Sehun- Sehun _Hyung_!" Sehun keluar dari jerat masa lalunya kala Taeyong mengguncang lengannya cukup keras. Seketika itu Sehun menatapnya.

Taeyong menundukkan wajahnya. Ia cukup sadar jika permintaannya ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Sehun adalah seorang dokter muda yang sukses, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang anak kurang beruntung yang tidak memiliki keluarga pun cacat pula"Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , mungkin permintaanku ini terlalu lancang. Aku tidak ak-"

"Sstt.." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir bocah itu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara "Kau boleh memanggilku Appa" ujarnya dengan senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya.

Taeyong membelalak tak percaya, dengan bola mata rusa yang berbinar-binar dia segera memeluk tubuh Sehun. Bahkan dia hampir terjungkal dari kursi rodanya jika saja Sehun tidak segera menangkap beban tubuhnya.

Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir deras di pipi Taeyong. Perasaannya menghangat dengan jantung yang turut berpacu cepat kala Sehun mengusap surainya. Dia sangat bahagia, setelah sekian lama dia mengharapkan hal ini _-memiliki seorang Appa-_ akhirnya keinginannya itu sekarang terwujud. Pelukan Taeyong di pinggang Sehun semakin mengerat "Terimakasih, Sehun... _Appa_ " katanya yang mampu membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, sejenak menutupi perasaan resah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu XiaoLu?"_

...

* * *

 _ **SEOUL - KOREA SELATAN**_

Luhan mengelap pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan keringat yang sedari tadi mengalir deras menuruni wajahnya. Sambil mendesah lega dia membereskan peralatan pelnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam ruang kebersihan. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai tepat pukul 09.00 pagi, Luhan harus segera bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang lain.

Dia mengubah seragam cleaning servicenya menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai. Dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan ganti dengan senyum cerah dibibir. Menyapa setiap petugas yang berpapasan dengannya ditempat itu dengan ramah.

Saat melewati ruangan yang cukup akrab di ingatannya, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan hingga beberapa saat kemudian senyuman hampa tersungging di bibirnya.

"Luhan?" Menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, dia bisa melihat sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan stelan jas berwarna putihnya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Luhan pun membungkuk sopan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Dokter Park. Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Dia bertanya saat pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu menghampirinya.

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu mendengus tak suka karena seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri itu masih bersikap formal saat bersamanya "Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun Lu. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Em, tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saat bersamaku? Tidak usah seformal itu Lu"

"Maaf" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan khusus disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum kemudian menepuk bahu sempit itu pelan "Ya. Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau berbicara padaku seperti seorang teman ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kita?" pintanya. "Aku hanya ingin kita terlihat akrab, tidak kaku seperti ini"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, tidak mampu menolak permintaan dokter tampan yang sudah berbaik hati membantunya selama ini "Baiklah Dok- _ah_ maksudku Chanyeol" kata Luhan yang hampir keceplosan memanggilnya dokter lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan lagi padanya "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol mendesah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Lu. Semua biaya rumah sakitmu sudah dibayar lunas, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi"

Luhan menggeleng tak setuju "Tidak Chan-ah. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus melunasinya dengan uangku sendiri, aku tidak mau merepotkan orang yang telah membayar biaya rumah sakitku dulu dan aku tidak akan pernah hidup tenang sebelum mengembalikan uangnya. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." ujarnya pelan "Ah, sudah hampir siang aku harus segera pergi ketempat kerjaku selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol" Dia segera berpamitan sebelum Chanyeol dapat memprotes perkataannya.

Chanyeol memandang punggung sempit yang kini menjauh dari pandangannya itu prihatin. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya menyusut dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Punggung yang dulunya cukup tegap itu meringkih. Pipi tembam yang menggemaskan itu pun turut menirus. Bahkan tawa ceria yang selalu ia pamerkan juga tak seindah dulu. Dia telah berubah. _Luhan yang ceria telah tenggelam bersama masa lalunya._

Chanyeol menyesal telah mendukung tindakan Sehun untuk melepaskannya dulu. Jika saja Sehun tau tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada Luhannya saat ini, mungkin dia akan menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa agar mereka berdua segera dipertemukan kembali dengan kebahagiannya.

...

"Apa?! Kau serius Lu?!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut ditempat kerjanya ketika mendapatkan telepon dari Luhan. Bahkan dia hampir saja menjatuhkan kue strowberi yang baru saja ia lapisi mentega itu jika saja Luhan tidak segera menenangkannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah aku sebentar, dua menit lagi aku akan sampai di rumah" Dengan begitu Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Menempatkan kue yang belum selesai ia hias di atas meja.

Tanpa melepas apronnya, dia berjalan terburu-buru mengambil kunci toko yang ia letakkan di laci kasir. Setelah mendapatkannya, Baekhyun pun segera menutup pintu toko kue yang dibangunnya di sebelah rumah. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar agar segera mencapai pintu rumahnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Brak**_

"Yak! Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik nyaring setelah menendang kasar pintu rumahnya.

Luhan yang duduk disofa ruang tamu pun terperanjat memegangi dadanya "Astaga, Baek. Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku copot kau tau" cibirnya.

Baekhyun menghiraukan cibiran lelaki rusa itu kemudian melangkah lebar kearahnya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menatap Luhan penuh intimidasi "Katakan padaku!" Perintahnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Baekhyun mendelik jengkel "Yak! Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuat jantungku copot juga!" pekiknya.

Luhan meringis sambil menutup telinganya "Jangan berteriak-teriak Baek. Kita sedang berada didalam rumah bukan di hutan" ujarnya terganggu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, tak ingin berdebat iapun segera menyela "Jangan bertele-tele Lu. Cepat jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu yang sangat menguntungkan itu? Tidak banyak orang yang beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan sebesar itu asal kau tau" cercanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin ujung kemejanya terus menerus. Tadi setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, Luhan segera berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya di kawasan _Myeongdong_. Ia bekerja menjadi salah satu admin di perusahaan furniture yang cukup besar di daerah itu selama hampir satu tahun. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena alasan tertentu.

Menjadi seorang admin harus teliti, jeli dalam menghitung dan memahami angka-angka. Jika ada satu nomor saja yang keliru pastilah akan menimbulkan bencana. Itulah permasalahannya, akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering mengalami kekeliruan saat memasukkan angka. Dia juga tidak tau mengapa yang jelas sekarang dia kesulitan untuk membedakan angka 6 dan 9 yang terlihat sama. Dua hari yang lalu juga Luhan sempat keliru memasukkan angka ke jumlah pengeluaran bulanan perusahaan dan berakhir mendapat peringatan dari atasannya.

Maka sebelum ia melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan dirinya. Ia juga tak yakin jika dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi karena semakin hari pemahamannya terhadap angka-angkapun semakin menurun dan terkadang juga penglihatannya memburam. Dan ia sendiri juga tak tau apa itu penyebabnya.

"Kesulitan membedakan angka?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti setelah Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Luhan mengangguk, menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu "Aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa begitu Baek. Selama ini aku pikir aku masih bisa mengingat angka-angka itu dengan benar. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit bagiku untuk membedakan angka 2 dan 5 itu kadang terbalik-balik. Sedangkan angka 6 dan 9 di mataku itu terlihat sama" katanya murung.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga "Lu?"

"Iya?" Luhan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Selama ini kau meminum obatmu secara rutin kan?" Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku ditempat kala Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Batinnya pun menjerit-jerit seolah ingin segera lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Luhan tidak mampu untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan yang telah ia sembunyikan selama ini pada sahabatnya.

"I-itu..a-aku.."

"Katakan yang jelas Lu!" Baekhyun mencela perkataan Luhan yang tergagap.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya penuh sesal"Maafkan aku Baek-"

 _Sial_. Baekhyun mengumpat keras saat melihat Luhan yang tak berani menatapnya. Cukup tau bahwa sahabatnya itu telah membohonginya selama ini.

"Jadi uang yang kau hasilkan selama ini untuk apa Lu, Jika itu bukan untuk membeli obatmu? Jika tau begini pasti aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja. Kau tau Lu? Aku merasa seperti sahabat yang tak berguna, membiarkanmu bekerja sepanjang waktu dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri tanpa tau apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa Lu?" Gumam Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya kecewa. Dia tak menyangka jika selama ini sahabatnya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu penting darinya.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku" hanya kata itulah yang bisa Luhan katakan saat ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali "Maaf. Maaf. Hanya kata itukah yang dapat kau ucapkan? Jika kondisimu sudah seperti ini apakah kata maaf bisa menyembuhkanmu?" Katanya sarkastik yang berhasil menohok hati Luhan "Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang jelas, jangan hanya berkata maaf"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak "Aku mempunyai alasan yang jelas Baek"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan" ujarnya menuntut.

"Selama ini aku bekerja keras untung membayar hutang-hutangku" akunya yang membuat Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau punya hutang? Berapa? Dimana kau berhutang? Seharusnya ka-"

"Di rumah sakit" Luhan memotong perkataannya cepat"Aku memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak disana. Biaya pengobatanku ketika aku dirawat disana dulu, aku harus membayarnya"

Baekhyun membuat wajah berpikir ditengah keterkejutannya. _Bukankah biaya rumah sakit itu sudah dilunasi oleh-_ "Tapi Lu-" Baekhyun hendak menyangkalnya saat Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menimpalinya.

"Ya. Biaya itu memang sudah dibayar lunas" dia tersenyum masam "tapi bukan aku yang melunasinya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ataupun menjadi beban untuk orang itu lagi Baek" Baekhyun menatapnya khwatir ketika melihat sahabatnya yang tengah menahan tangis saat ini "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu jika seseorang yang sangat kau cintai meninggalkanmu ketika kau bahkan tidak dapat mengingat hal apapun? Itu sakit Baek, sangat sakit. Kau tau? Aku lebih baik tidak usah bangun saat itu, jika tau akhirnya akan seperti ini" Ujarnya dengan air mata yang berderai di wajahnya.

Baekhyun beringsut mendekatinya. Perasaan bersalah semakin besar di hatinya karena terlalu menekan sahabatnya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyakiti orang yang disayanginya itu, dia hanya kecewa dan merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Maafkan aku Lu" gumam Baekhyun sambil menempatkan kepala Luhan dipundaknya. Dia peluk tubuh yang ringkih itu erat-erat "Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku Lu" ujarnya berkali-kali.

"Dia menyakitiku Baek" katanya membiarkan cairan hangat itu mengalir dipipinya "Aku membencinya Baek. Aku sangat membencinya" Lirihnya tak lama kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung sahabatnya dan membiarkannya terlelap di bahunya "Maafkan aku Lu. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" ujarnya pelan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam berkelana keluar jendela.

' _Kau bodoh telah menyakiti sahabat baikku Oh Sehun. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyesal!'_

...

 **-END-**

Dengan tidak elitnya behahahaha

* * *

Setelah hampir satu haun melarikan diri, akhirnya bisa kembali juga meskipun hasilnya kurang memuaskan, maapkeun dakuh yak tulisannya makin ancur hkhkhk, aku harap sih masih ada yang sudi untuk ngebaca :v

See You~

* * *

 _ **Next chap...**_

 ** _"Paman kenapa membawa anak cacat itu kemari? ck, merepotkan"_**

 ** _"Jaga ucapanmu itu sayang, ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu"_**

 _"Setelah bertahun-tahun melarikan diri akhirnya kau berani pulang ke rumah juga, kenapa? apakah lelaki miskin itu tidak bisa memberimu kepuasan?"_

 _"..."_

 ** _"Jangan dekat-dekat dia, dia itu anak pembawa sial! Lihatlah, baru kemarin kita berkenalan dia sudah membuat tanganku terluka"_**

 ** _"Ck. Dasar selain cacat ternyata kau juga anak pembawa sial ya"_**

 ** _"Hei bocah angkuh jaga cara bicaramu itu, sebelum kau terkena karma"_**

 _"Oh jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? haha" pria cantik itu terkekeh miris"Memang sejak awal_ seharusnya _kita tidak boleh bersama"_

 ** _Oh Sehun putra bungsu dari menteri kesehatan Korea Selatan dikabarkan akan bertunangan dengan Kim Sejeong putri dari Hakim Kim yang tersohor. Kedua pihak keluarga telah mengkonfirmasikannya, pertunangan itupun akan di selenggarakan 1 bulan mendatang di Gangnam's crown hotel"_**

 **BYE!**


End file.
